All In Ficlet
by crazylilthingscalledyaoi
Summary: Ficlet ini terinspirasi dari MV Monsta X - All In Minhyuk x Hyungwon Monsta X Biar kalian ngerti mending nonton MVnya dulu biar dapet feelnya


Title : **All In**

Cast : Chae Hyungwon, Lee Minhyuk, Other Monsta X member

Genre : Angst, romance

Rating : PG-17

Author Note: Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari MV Monsta X – All In, karakter Hyungwon diubah menjadi member termuda diantara semua member Monsta X.

May I steal your heart?  
May I protect that heart?  
If I fall several times and get hurt  
Will you accept my surrender?  
Sir yes sir, I'm saluting to your lips  
I swear on your name  
I'm not playing around, I put my life on the line  
I'll protect you  
-Monsta X

Keadaan Korea Selatan sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkan, Korea Utara terus mendesak negara tetangganya untuk tunduk padanya, peperangan sudah di depan mata. Kekerasan, pengusiran, perbudakan, tak lagi jadi bahan aneh di Korea Selatan sekarang, bahkan negaranya sendiri pun tak bisa memberikan jaminan, jangankan jaminan hidup, rasa aman pun sangat sulit mereka dapatkan. Seperti sepasang kakak beradik yang sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna kelabu dengan pandangan tajamnya, membuat orang-orang sekitar memandang lelaki itu adalah lelaki dengan kepribadian tegas, namun tidak bagi seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Baginya, hyungnya adalah manusia terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, hyungnya rela memperjuangkan apapun untuknya, bahkan rela memberikan nyawanya agar sang adik tetap hidup.

"Hyungwon!" Seorang lelaki dengan topi khasnya memanggil seseorang berambut hitam itu.

"Jooheon hyung!" Teriak Hyungwon gembira melihat Jooheon – teman seperjuangan hyungnya – membawa banyak roti.

"Hyung lihat!" Hyungwon menarik lengan hyungnya agar mendapatkan perhatian hyungnya, sedangkan lelaki berambut kelabu itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat saengnya yang terlihat senang.

"Minhyuk-a, kau tersenyum karena aku datang atau karena melihat saengmu tersenyum seperti itu?" Jooheon menepuk pundak Minhyuk – si lelaki dengan rambut kelabu itu.

"Tentu saja aku tersenyum karena melihat adikku bahagia, bodoh." Minhyuk melanjutkan jalannya kearah rumahnya yang diikuti oleh Hyungwon. Namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya terangkat, seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku bermain di tempat Jooheon hyung? Aku ingin bermain dengan Hyunwoo hyung juga." Hyungwon menggenggam tangan hyungnya dengan erat, berharap hyungnya akan memberikannya izin untuk bermain.

"Tidak." Minhyuk melanjutkan langkahnya tetapi Hyungwon tetap menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Hyung, kumohon." Mendengar suara saengnya yang memelas, dengan berat hati Minhyuk membalikan badannya agar dapat menatap wajah saengnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lama. Jangan pulang sebelum hyung jemput, mengerti?" Minhyuk mengelus kepala saengnya, menawap wajah putih saengnya dengan tajam. Tidak ingin ia kehilangan satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Hmm, tapi Hyungwon bukan anak kecil hyung, umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun." Wajahnya menekuk masam, tidak suka dengan kebiasaan hyungnya yang terlalu overprotective padanya.

"Hyung tidak menerima tolakan Lee Hyungwon." Minhyuk berucap dengan tegas, sementara Hyungwon hanya bisa menerima kemauan hyungnya. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari hyungnya, Hyungwon berlari kearah Jooheon yang sedang berdiri di ujung jalan menunggu Hyungwon.

Minhyuk duduk terdiam sembari menatap langit, langitnya sudah tidak seperti dulu, langitnya berubah menjadi kelabu karena terlalu banyak bom yang meledak di bawahnya. Persis seperti dirinya, Minhyuk bukanlah Minhyuk yang dulu, bahkan orang terdekatnya menganggap Minhyuk terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi apa yang dilalukannya selama ini agar adiknya dapat terus hidup.  
Mungkin Minhyuk memiliki kelainan, kelainan bahwa dirinya menyayangi adiknya. Tidak ada yang salah memang dengan itu namun Minhyuk menyayangi adiknya dengan tidak wajar, Minhyuk terlalu terobsesi dengan adiknya, apapun akan ia lakukan agar adiknya tetap bisa hidup. Hyungwon memang adiknya, mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama namun memiliki ayah yang berbeda membuat banyak orang berkata ikatan persaudaraannya tidak sekuat kakak beradik yang dibuahi dengan benih yang sama.

Minhyuk berdiri lalu menatap jam tangan lusuhnya, jamnya menunjukan waktu dimana Minhyuk harus menjemput adiknya, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah teman baiknya itu, berjalan sambil menunduk menatap langkahnya yang tidak sekuat dulu. Retakan tulang yang belum terlalu pulih kadang membuatnya sedikit terganggu namun berkali-kali ia mantapkan hatinya, apa yang ia lakukan itu demi adiknya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter rumah Jooheon, hanya perlu melewati terowongan saluran air dirinya akan dapat segera melihat wajah adiknya. Namun dari kejauhan matanya dapat melihat segerombolan kecil di ujung terowongan, dengan gerak cepat Minhyuk menghampiri orang-orang sedang berkumpul itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Minhyuk melihat Hyungwon sedang dipukuli oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri yang selama ini mereka hindari, tanpa ragu Minhyuk menarik tangan Hyungwon dengan geram.

"Cukup! Beraninya kau-" Kepalan tangannya terhenti ketika tangan Hyungwon menahan tannya dengan tatapan memelas dan berbisik.

"Dia appaku hyung." Matanya yang berair sangan membuat hati Minhyuk begitu terluka, Chae Hyungwon yang selama ini Minhyuk usir akhirnya kembali, menggantikan Lee Hyungwon yang selama ini ada di sampingnya. Senyumnya kembali direnggut oleh masa lalu, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah sendunya dengan luka lebam dimana-mana.

Hyungwon sudah terlelap namun wajah sendunya masih terlihat, jejak air mata yang terlukis di wajahnya menambah kesedihan bagi Minhyuk. Dua tahun usahanya menghilangkan Chae Hyungwon menjadi sia-sia hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, Lee Hyungwon yang ceria akan sulit didapatkannya lagi.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja Hyungwon." Setetes air mata mendarat di wajah Hyungwon, tangisnya tak dapat ia tahan lagi, bukan lagi tubuhnya yang hancur tetapi kali ini hatinya hancur bersama kepergian Lee Hyungwon.

Minhyuk menundukan wajahnya, tak ingin siapapun melihat wajahnya, bahkan tuhan sekalipun. Namun tanpa ia sadari, seseorang di depannya meneteskan air matanya, Hyungwon dapat merasakan hyungnya sedang menangis, dirinya hanya beban untuknya, sudah cukup dirinya membuat hyungnya menderita, menjadi beban terbesar dalam hidup hyung, hanya dapat hidup mengandalkan hyungnya.

Minhyuk berjalan mengelilingi _district_ nya siapa tau dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya, setelah mendapatkan roti untuk Hyungwon dirinya berniat ingin berkumpul dengan temannya, ingin menenangkan diri sejenak, memantapkan tekadnya untuk merubah Hyungwonnya kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya.

Namun tanpa diduga peluru kendali mulai berjatuhan dari langit, Korea Utara kembali menggretak negara tetangganya dengan senjata-senjata siap tempur. Minhyuk terdiam sejenak, traumanya kembali terlintas di ingatannya, jantungnya terpompa dengan cepat namun entah sejak kapan tangannya terseret oleh temannya bertubuh besar, Shownu.  
Shownu menariknya ketempat yang lebih aman untuk berlindung.

"Apa kau gila?! Berdiam diri diluar sana? Kau ingin mati? Jika kau mati siapa yang akan melindungi Hyungwonmu hah?!" Terdengar kata Hyungwon di telinganya, Minhyuk langsung melangkahkan kakinya, namun belum sempat meninggalkan tempatnya tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh temannya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang, jika kau mati Hyungwon akan sendirian, kau ingin dia bersedih semasa hidupnya? Tetaplah disini, kuyakin Hyungwon akan baik-baik saja." Mendengar tutur katanya, Minhyuk seperti bertengkar dengan batinnya sendiri, saat ini Hyungwon sedang terancam, dirinya harus menolongnya tetapi bagaimana jika perkatataan Shownu itu benar, dirinya yang sok jagoan malah terbunuh dan Hyungwon akan hidup sendirian selama sisa hidupnya.

Minhyuk terdiam, merasa sangat tidak berguna karena hanya dapat berdiam diri saat situasi seperti ini. Namun bersukur sebentar lagi gretakan ini akan berakhir, saat suara-suara misilpun sudah tidak terdengar, dengan cepat Minhyuk berlari ke arah rumahnya.  
Dari kejauhan dapat terlihat, daerah rumahnya tidak menjadi sasaran misil-misil yang terjun secara brutal, hatinya setidaknya merasa lega karena Hyungwonnya aman didalam sana.

"Hyungwon! Hyungwon!" Minhyuk memasuki rumahnya, namun Hyungwon tidak juga terlihat, bahkan tempat tidurnya terlihat rapi, Minhyuk mulai merasa bahwa ini tidak benar. Dicarinya Hyungwon ke seluruh ruangan.

Saat Minhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, nafasnya serasa berhenti, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak melihat kaki seseorang terangkat lebih tinggi daripada kepalanya di dalam _bath tub_ , Hyungwonnya meninggalkannya terlalu cepat.

"Hyungwon-a, _ireona. Ppali ireona! Andwae! Andwae! Hyungwon-a!"_ Minhyuk berteriak sekencang mungkin, namun percuma orang yang terbating pucat didepannya tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Minhyuk menatap tubuh saengnya yang semakin memucat, dengan terpaksa Minhyuk rerogoh kantuk jaket lusuhnya, mengambil cairan biru yang ia dapat dari temannya. Dengan berat hati menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam _bath tub_ , tau apa resikonya yang terpenting Minhyuk ingin adiknya kembali hidup.

Tubuhnya ikut berbaring disamping tubuh kurus adiknya, memeluknya dengan kasih sayang dari belakang, menggenggam tangannya berharap tangan dingin itu balas menggenggamnya, namun tanpa diduga, tangan pucat itu membalas genggaman hyungnya, membuat seorang berambut kelabuitu memeluknya lebih erat.

May I steal your heart?  
May I protect that heart?  
If I fall several times and get hurt  
Will you accept my surrender?  
Sir yes sir, I'm saluting to your lips  
I swear on your name  
I'm not playing around, I put my life on the line  
I'll protect you  
-Monsta X

THE END

Author note: Halo, Ini fanfic pertama KeeSha setelah 4 tahun vacum menulis nih. KeeSha butuh reviewnya dari kalian, biar KeeSha tau dimana kesalahan KeeSha. Terima kasih banyak buat udah yang mau baca dan KeeSha berharap review-annya ya...

KeeSha juga mau minta saran, fanfic ini butuh sequel gak nih ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
